Promesse
by Ayda666
Summary: {Suite de Twist Of Fate et Moonsault} Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce sont les retrouvailles.... je vous conseille de lire "Twist Of Fate et Moonsault" avant.
1. Default Chapter

[ Prologue ]  
  
Cela fait presque 7 ans que je ne les ai pas vu. Mais c'est sur le point de changer. Parce que j'ai réussi. Réussi à entrer dans la ECW. Et je sais que la ECW est un atout pour la WWF.  
  
En 7 ans, j'ai eu le temps de penser à ce qui m'était arrivé. Au début, tout ce qui venait, c'était des larmes. Mais plus maintenant. Parce que je suis proche de mon but. Je réussis même à me trouver chanceuse: ce n'est pas toujours qu'une fille de 14 ans est amie avec un groupe de gars de 10 à 16 ans. Qu'ils l'acceptent dans leur bande. Pas toujours qu'on trouve notre soulmate à 14 ans. Pas toujours qu'on fait la promesse de se retrouver sans que ce soit parole en l'air.   
  
Alors, en ce moment, même si je suis totalement perdue dans les couloirs pour trouver mon locker room, je suis heureuse. Même si ces deux grands gars de plus de 6 pi me bloquent le passage. L'un est blond, l'autre a les cheveux noirs. Celui aux cheveux noirs s'aperçoit que je veux passer et s'enlève.  
- Cherches-tu quelque chose? demande-t-il.  
C'est là que j'ai reconnu cet accent. « Amy? C'est toi? » Je ne lui ai pas répondu: je lui ai carrément sauté dans les bras. J'Étais si contente de le revoir que l'idée que le grand blond devrait être Jeff ne m'est même pas venu en tête. Il nous regardait avec un sourire. « Et moi? » a-t-il dit. J'ai lâché Matt et j'ai pris Jeff dans mes bras. C'Était si bon de les retrouver. Jeff a alors dit:  
- Amy, le show commence dans 10 minutes, on se retrouve après? On viendra te chercher au locker room.  
Je leur ai demandé s'ils savaient où le mien devrait être, ils m'ont renseigné et on s'est quitté là. J'avais déjà hâte à la fin du show. J'Étais si contente. Je me suis préparé pour mon match en vitesse, puisqu'il était dans les premiers de ce soir, en pensant, que finalement, je n'aurais pas à attendre jusqu'à la WWF pour les revoir.... Je suis sortis de mon locker room, un sourire sur la figure et l'envie de rire. Je sentais le regard des autres sur moi, non seulement parce que j'étais nouvelle mais parce qu'ils devaient me prendre pour une folle puisque je riais toute seule. Mais je m'en fichais COMPLÈTEMENT! Parce que j'avais retrouver Matt et Jeff.... 


	2. Chapitre 1

[ Chapter 1]  
  
Awww.... je pense que j'ai trop voulu faire bien dans le ring ce soir... j'ai pris pas mal de mauvais bumps... bah, depuis que j'ai fait mon premier Moonsault, je sais ce que c'est la vrai douleur d'un bump.  
  
Ça cognait à la porte. Probablement Jeff et Matt. Mais en ouvrant, à ma surprise il n'y avait pas qu'eux... il y avait Raven, Rhyno et Rob Van Dam, et Tommy Dreamer. J'étais étonnée: j'avais regardé ces gars-là se battre à la télé tellement et maintenant..... je les avais devant moi. Je ne savais même pas comment les appeler: comment j'allais appeler Raven: Scott? Et Rhyno: Terry? Pas eu le temps d'y penser, Scott-Raven m'a tendu un verre. Rob m'a expliqué :  
  
- À chaques fois qu'il y a un nouveau dans la ECW, on lui donne ça à boire. C'est pour ... souhaiter la bienvenue. Go dude, bois-ça.  
  
Matt et Jeff semblaient avoir envie de rire. Mais bon... c'est pas empoisonné après tout j'imagine... n'est-ce pas? Oooh ça c'est mauvais signe essayer de se convaincre nous-même.... En hésitant, j'ai pris le verre, bue une gorgé, et ... tout recracher au moment où le flash d'un appareil photo apparaissait. C'était DÉ-GOÛ-TANT! Les gars riaient comme des fous. J'avais une curieuse envie de les assomer.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette cochonnerie-là?!  
  
Ça les a encore plus fait rire. Jeff a dit, sans arrêter de rire:  
  
- C'est une euh... tradition. à chaque nouveau ici on prend notre petite photo.  
  
- Méchante tradition. J'appelle plus ça une dégueulacité (A/N: n'est-ce pas Rocky... A/N2: histoire compliquée que je vous raconterai pas... veux pas vous ennuyer lol.)   
  
Ils ont repartis à rire. J'ai dit:  
  
- Bande d'idiots.  
  
Ils se sont mis à faire des yeux de chiens battus. De leur mieux, parce qu'ils avaient toujours cette envie de rire. Rob attendait que la photo se développe. Je me suis rendu compte combien c'était stupide... et je me suis mise à rire aussi.   
  
La photo était affreuse. Ils m'ont même appris, comme si je devais en être fière, que j'étais la seule qui avait osé le recrachercpmme ça. Jamais je n'aurais cru faire des niaiseries comme ça avec Raven, Rhyno et RVD... Matt a sorti une enveloppe de derrière son dos.... c'était les photos d'eux autres quand ils ont bu cette euh.... *dégueulacité*.   
  
Sur la photo, Jeff avait la tête planquée dans une chaudière pendant qu'il recrachait, Matt essayait désespèrement d'avaler sans dégueuler, croyant qu'ils étaient sûrs que c'était bon, Rob avait la main devant la bouche, Raven s'étouffait, et Rhyno avait les yeux gros comme des 2$, et Tommy avait un baton de bois, et allait frapper les gars, sur la photo il était retenu par Van Dam et Rhyno.  
  
En riant, ils m'ont tous serré la main, et m'ont dit "Bienvenue".... bah finalement je leur pardonne leur coup avec la dégueulacité de chose qu'ils m'ont fait boire.  
  
---------------  
  
TAAAADAAAA!!!  
  
iLLo ! Finally back !Oki, here's a list of reason to review:  
  
1. Parce que tu as aimé l'histoire.  
  
2. Parce que tu veux savoir l'histoire du mot "dégueulacité".  
  
3. Parce que tu veux contester que ce mot n'a jamais existé.  
  
4. Parce que tu veux que je continu à dire des conneries de temps en temps.  
  
5. Parce que tu as d'autre raisons pour reviewer à me proposer.  
  
6. Parce que t'en as envie.  
  
7. Parce que tu es mon amiiii(e) :O)  
  
8. BONUS! CECI N'EST PAS UNE VRAIE RAISON :p  
  
9. Parce que tu veux critiqué mes connaissances de la ECW.  
  
10. Parce que t'as du temps à perdre et que tu es accros aux reviews (wwooops y en a 2 ici) :O)  
  
Wala, méchante liste convaincante hein?! :-þ  
  
SEE YA.....  
  
RuBis 


End file.
